


Make It Count

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Archie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare during Jughead’s birthday party from season one. Jughead and Betty are not currently dating, nor are Veronica and Archie. Cheryl brings the chaos as always.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Make It Count

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cosmic Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265007) by [arysa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13). 



Party crasher Cheryl was displaying her Cheshire grin as she convinced everyone to form a haphazard circle in Archie’s cramped living room. Betty stood in the far left corner near Jughead, trying to avoid getting involved. Veronica had other plans, however.

“B, come play!” Betty smiled ruefully and politely declined, but as she had quickly come to learn, Veronica did not take no for an answer.

So here she was, watching as Cheryl the self-appointed game master dramatically twirled a beer bottle on top of the Andrews’ glass table, already soaked in cheap schnapps and beer. Betty held tightly onto her solo cup, taking occasional sips of the tepid alcohol to give her something to do. Meanwhile, Veronica sat to her left, laughing and cheering as each inebriated victim was chosen at the hands of Cheryl. Occasionally she would glance at Betty with a smile.

 _Or perhaps Archie_ , Betty thought. _Too bad he had been staring at Valerie the whole night_.

A regretful sense of satisfaction overcame her. _I’d rather Archie have a fling with Valerie than have Veronica get a hold of him_. Betty shook her head as if to shake the stupid, jealous thought out of her head.

“You okay, Betty?” She looked up, Archie’s glazed out expression looking at her with something akin to concern. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He nodded, sneaking a glance at her once more before returning his line of sight to Valerie across the circle, who was evidently unimpressed by his attention.

“Betty, it’s your turn!” Cheryl exclaimed, her smile giving way to mischievous delight. Betty’s stomach turned. Cheryl merely tilted her head, hands on her hips in challenge to anyone who tried to defy her authority.

“I dare you to kiss Archie. And give us a little show, Cooper, prove to us you’re more than just a _good little girl_ , ‘kay sweets?” 

“No, I’m not doing that,” Betty stammered, eyes widening in shock at the suggestion. She failed to notice Archie’s head turning abruptly, looking at her quizzically. 

Cheryl simply rolled her eyes with an ineffectual, condescending air. “Don’t be a spoil sport, Betty, everyone else has committed to their dare. Most of them aren’t even single. It’s just a kiss, relax, prude.”

 _Fuck off, Cheryl._ Betty looked to Archie, sharing a look. He raised his eyebrows in question, a gentle smile on his face. Betty hesitated, but she eventually nodded in affirmation.

To her surprise, Archie reached for her first, moving his body in front of her crossed legs, grabbing her face with two hands. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he drew his face closer to hers. He looked at her once more, his eyes evidently glassy but nonetheless concerned. She tilted the side of her mouth reassuringly, and he finally kissed her.

Initially gentle, Betty let him lead, only going so far as to hold onto his wrist positioned at the side of her neck. Deepening the kiss, Archie pressed her body insistently towards his, moving his hands from her face to grasp her chin and tilt it upwards. Betty took it in stride, indulging in a feeling she had tried to dampen forever, only to be reawakened by Archie Andrews.

_Don’t be delusional, Betty. It’s not like he wants you when he’s sober._

Interrupted by the sudden cacophony of lecherous cheers and whistles, the two broke apart. Archie’s eyes dropped to her lips, bright and swollen, undoubtedly like his own. He swallowed, and she gazed up at him inquiringly. With one last look, he moved back to his position a few feet away from her. Betty failed to notice Veronica shifting her eyes between the two of them, nor Jughead weaving his way through the jocks towards the kitchen. Instead, Betty looked at Cheryl expectantly, her eyebrow raised as if to challenge her to say something. She only smirked satisfactorily before returning to the game without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I think Cheryl’s hilarious, but I simultaneously can’t stand her so I end up using Betty as a way to voice my distaste for every time she speaks, haha. 
> 
> This is just a little stupid something that I wanted to explore, largely inspired by aryas13’s fantastic work Cosmic Love. She does a much better job of bringing this trope to life, but I was curious about changing the circumstance surrounding Jughead’s birthday in season one. 
> 
> I always felt that the ‘Bughead’ relationship started a little abruptly, obviously to lessen the love triangle and make way for Veronica and Archie, which I understand. Still, I felt that Archie’s drunk state when confronted with his underlying feelings for Betty would’ve been interesting, especially if he kissed her instead of Veronica. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
